


Tamers and Dragons

by HomuraBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Dragons, Established Relationship, Fiddling With Headcanons, Galaxymastershipping, I'll probably do more with this idea later, M/M, Oneshot, it is implied that they probably banged after this but i'm not writing that part imagine it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael visits Kaito and finds an interesting Tenjo family photo that reveals a large secret about Kaito's family that not even he knew before now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamers and Dragons

Kaito didn't have many things in his room. If Mizael didn't know better, he'd say no one lived in this room at all.

“So do you actually live here, or are you just stealing someone else's room to pretend like you're a normal person with a bedroom?” Mizael said.

Kaito flipped him off over his shoulder as he crossed the room.

“We can't all live in a dragon's pigsty like you,” he said.

He flipped on a lamp, lending a pitiful golden glow to the room that barely illuminated it. Not even any windows to let in daylight, Mizael thought with a bit of disdain. And _pigsty?_ His room might _look_ messy but he knew precisely where everything was kept. It was far more comforting to be surrounded by something than live in the cold starkness that was Kaito's bedroom.

The space wasn't very large, more like a college dorm room than an actual bedroom. The bed was smooth and perfectly made. Every surface was spotless, as though just dusted five minutes ago. For some reason, imagining Kaito rushing around dusting his surfaces before Mizael showed up was hilarious, and Mizael ducked his head to hide the smile under his bangs.

As he did so, his eyes fell on the singular decoration in the room: a picture frame that sat alone on the top of the dresser. He couldn't quite see the contents from the glare of the lamp, so he reached over to tilt it towards him.

He frowned at it and drew it closer to study it. It looked to be a family picture, probably quite a few years ago since Kaito looked much younger. He was also _smiling_ , which was odd enough in itself. Kaito held what appeared to be a one-year-old Haruto in his arms. Haruto had his fingers shoved in his mouth as he stared at the camera blankly. Behind Kaito stood a man that must be Dr. Faker, but Mizael could barely connect the smooth-faced, slicked-hair man to the almost ancient looking Faker of now. He looked _happy_ , his mouth open as though caught in the middle of a laugh, one hand resting on Kaito's shoulder, and the other...

The other hand was curled into the hand of a tall, full-figured woman at Kaito's other side. Her skin was several shades darker and browner than the other three, her hair a glistening, almost luminous blue-silver, almost the same as Haruto's, but somehow purer in shade. Her bangs were a little too long, almost completely covering her dark, cloudy eyes.

Mizael could not take his eyes away from her for a moment—it wasn't possible, was it? It would certainly explain a hell of a lot...

“Oi,” Kaito said, plucking the frame from Mizael's hands. “Is it polite to pick up people's things without permission?”

“Who is that woman in the picture?” Mizael said.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at him, as though to say 'are you serious?' When Mizael waited for an answer, Kaito blew out once. He placed the frame back into its place, angling it perfectly as though to put it back exactly the way it had been.

“It was my mother, clearly,” Kaito said. “Or did the fact that she was holding hands with my father not tip you off?”

“Kaito,” Mizael said. “You know what she is, don't you?”

Kaito's eyes slid up to him, at once, irritated and confused.

“I'm sorry?”

Mizael tried again.

“Where was she from?” he asked. “Like...where did she come from? How did she and your father even meet?”

Kaito frowned. The irritation in his eyes smoothed away, his face taking a faraway, thoughful look.

“I...I don't...know,” he said. “They never really talked about it. She...sometimes spoke in another language but I never knew what it was. I never learned it.”

He blinked out of his reverie, gaze returning to Mizael.

“Why?” he said, frowning. “Why does it matter?”

Mizael glanced back down at the woman. No, he wasn't mistaking it. That shade of hair...he almost should have guessed from the moment he met Haruto. The eyes, and the guide cane at her side indicating that she had been blind only confirmed it.

He turned his eyes back up to Kaito, a wonder growing in his chest as he realized exactly what this knowledge implied.

“She's...Kaito...your mother was a Galaxy-Eyes.”

For a moment, the words only hung in the silence. They seemed to echo in the otherwise bare room, reverberating off of the picture frame. Kaito could only stare at Mizael, his lips parting.

He seemed to stir.

“That's not funny, Mizael,” he said. “I don't appreciate—”

“I'm not joking,” Mizael said crossly. Kaito should know better, shouldn't he? Mizael wouldn't joke about something like this. “Almost all to a one, the dragon tribes have the power to take on the form of humans. Photon Dragons are _rare_ , I'd never met one before you, but I'd seen images of them. Jinlong taught me about all the tribes.”

The more he talked, the more it made sense to him. How Mizael's blood had quickened the moment he had seen Kaito, before he had even been aware of his dragon. The faint scent of metal and electricity that seemed to hover in the air around Kaito. Hell, even the incredibly neat room was in line with how persnickety and fussy the Galaxy-Eyes tribe was known to be.

And no mere dragon tamer could have become as close to a Galaxy-Eyes as Kaito did. Their bond was something far deeper and different than anything Mizael had ever achieved. Kaito may have said that Mizael was the better tamer of the two of them, but in the end, that would only make sense—if Kaito was, himself, a dragon.

Kaito's eyes flickered down to the picture frame.

“...how do you know?”

Mizael looked down, pointed to the picture.

“Her hair—it's too pure a shade. That's the first sign of a dragon in human form; it's always the hair. There's something...luminous or metallic about it. And the eyes just clinch it...when a Galaxy-Eyes take on a human form, it's said they lose their sight. They see on a different plane of existence, and they can't see the same way humans do.”

Kaito couldn't take his eyes away from the frame. His expression wavered somewhere between awe, shock, and sadness. Slowly, he put both his hands down on the dresser, as though to steady himself. Mizael stepped forward automatically. He put his hand on Kaito's shoulder—fuck, maybe he should have thought about this before he brought it up. How unbalancing would it be to find out all at once that your mother was a dragon—that you yourself were half dragon?

“You're absolutely positive?” Kaito murmured again.

Mizael hesitated for a beat.

“How can I know for sure?” Kaito said before Mizael could answer, and Mizael thought he heard...longing in Kaito's voice? A sort of yearning. Mizael thought for a moment, his tongue running over his lips.

“Your mother's language,” he said. “Did it...sound anything like this?”

The Galaxy-Eyes language was ancient, and most dragons had forgotten the dialect, but Jinlong had been just as ancient. He had been insistent that Mizael learn as many dialects as possible, even if there wasn't much chance of him meeting a dragon who spoke it—it was always good to be prepared, and dragons were always pleased by the respect that came from one willing to speak their own language to them.

He was rusty, though, and wasn't sure if he was getting the pronunciation right. The sounds wound their way out of his throat like pebbles dropping into a stream, echoing with ripples.

Kaito's head jerked up at the sound. His lips parted, and Mizael thought he saw tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

“What did you just say?” he said. “What did that mean?”

Mizael found a blush spreading over his cheeks—it had been the first thing he thought of...

“I have loved you more than the stars loved the night,” he mumbled.

Kaito's entire face seemed to soften. One tear actually did roll down his cheek.

“That....that was it,” he mumbled. “That was her...her language, that's what she said to me and Haruto every night before we went to sleep—”

His shoulders started to shake, and he pressed one hand to his mouth, eyes closing. Mizael slid his arms around Kaito's shoulders. He pressed his face against Kaito's hair and Kaito immediately leaned into him.

They just stood there for a moment, Kaito letting out his quiet tears into Mizael's shoulder, Mizael running his fingers through Kaito's hair.

“I never knew,” Kaito mumbled. “I never knew her. I wonder...I don't think even my father knew...”

“Dragons don't like to tell,” Mizael said. “If they choose to be with humans...they usually want to live for them, and let go of who they were before.”

Kaito's trembles finally calmed down, but he didn't move out of Mizael's arms. Mizael didn't move to let go of him, either. He didn't want to.

“Thank you,” Kaito whispered. “Thank you...I never...would have known...”

Mizael shrugged.

“Well, it also solves one mystery,” he said.

“Mm, and what is that?”

Mizael pulled away just enough to grin at Kaito.

“Well, the mystery of why I'm the better tamer,” he said. “You're a dragon after all—how can a dragon tame other dragons?”

Kaito snorted. Then it turned into a chuckle, a laugh that rolled out of him, shaking him in Mizael's grip. He reached up in the middle of the laugh to curl his hand into Mizael's collar, dragging him closer.

“Well then, Mr. Dragon Tamer,” he said. “Why don't you get over here and tame me?”

And then—Mizael wasn't sure who started it first—their lips were crashing into each other, and Kaito was pulling him backwards until both of them fell across the bed and Mizael wasn't sure where he ended and Kaito began.

Kaito's mother looked out from the picture frame, and somewhere in the depths of the shadows, a soft chuckle echoed.

 


End file.
